Having Fun in Canadian Walmart
by VoidReset
Summary: Greetings on August 29 2019 i will be shutting off my personal computer for good. my mobile phone will be disconnected and melted with thermite. i shall burn all my identification, money, and papers. then i will commence my walk eastward.. into the rising sun. This is a story about people looking for CD's and accidentally dying. Do you guys ever wonder, "what ever happened to thi


And fuck my life

stfu boi ur white as fuck you can't say that

You kept the jacket you had on tight against your body, mostly because of the panic attack you were having at the moment. Your attention was always snapped towards any small sound, which usually ended up being Keemstar running and screaming, "IM FAST AS FUCK BOI".

I was looking for my father who went to pick up milk 15 years ago even though the nearest store is 15 minutes away

The moon was doing little to nothing at all casting its light on the forest but due to the trees and branches the light got through because of the little spaces unoccupied by leaves. i was gonna di

Why had you decided to listen to your best friend? You could ve easily been home today with your boyfriend Jimmy John from Jimmy John's Sandwhich Co. cuddling under blankets and watching a cheesy and meaty romance movie,about how jersey mike fell in love with a sandwhich, the one you hated with all of your soul but even so watched them. Yet sadly he had gone off to work on a night shift and left you alone. Vulnerable to your friend s manipulative ways and in the end you had ended up losing a bet and now you were supposed to go to the old Leaning tower of pisa that ate my canada dry supply 64 years ago.

Where your friend s little sister hid your friend s favorite music CD, Its fuckin HIP HOP OH SHIT IM SO COOL. Now mind you, you could ve easily declined and done this in the daylight, where you could actually see. But no. Your friend happens to be a bitch and she wouldn t take no for an answer.

She wanted you to go alone in the dark with a fleshlight that was probably going to run out of lemon power any minute no-

The light to the fleshlight died before it shut. With a frustrated sigh you threw the thing in the ground.

Fuck! You have got to be kidding me! You stomped on the floor clearly frustrated. The flashlight rolled until it was stopped by a small boulder and the thing flickered back to life. You frowned but then ate more chicken nuggets.

Heh, I guess luck s on my side this time You went to grab the fleshlight but you were stopped dead on your tracks when you swore you saw a chupacabra looking at you far off in the distance. I must be in GOD DAMN NEW MEXICO, you thought. You squinted your eyes, though it wouldn t prove to do anything at all seeing you were in darkness.

Your eyes widened and you could already feel your legs shaking. because of the pain of not giving john wick your credit card number.

"Oh god that thing doesn t have a face. it has cum tho owo"

You clutched your dick in pain as you started to hear mo bamba and sicko mode playing at the same time, neatly complimenting each other, it echoed in your head and was becoming slightly bothersome. You took in a shaky breath as your eyes started to shift in and out of focus.

But that didn t stop you from grabbing the fleshlight and trying to run away.

ive been taking classes just for you daddy~

Your legs were burning by now and you felt a bit of relief wash over you as you noticed it didn t have any doors that needed to be open. So running inside, you turned off the flashlight wanting to save it for later in case you might need it and made your way inside one of the many rooms. The circle jerk had just begun

mental have epic does cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum cum OwO cum OwO

It took you a few minutes to calm down, but when you did you opened your eyes.

In the dark, you could barely make out some things. But you could feel the already decaying paint on the walls on the back of your neck. The dust was everywhere and you sighed. The floor felt dirty, though that was to be expected. I kinda felt like it looked like this one youtuber I watched named Logan Paul. As well as the small noises of what you could tell and hoped- were cockroaches and mice. Anything really as long as it wasn t threatening. I began to hope I wasn't going to be his next body on camera.

With one last look around the room, you sat your fleshlight besides you and sighed.  
Well, might as well start looking for that damn DVD or Blu-Ray, I don't know what the fuck it is.

fuck ni

THE FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT

As a true gamer I decided to explore just like I do with slender and everything. Me and my other gamer friend were having a talk about how Isreal doesn't exist

I am going to say the N word

stfu u can't say that bruh u white as fucc bruh

I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, IM LIKE GOD DAMN JEVIL OVER HERE

i fuckjn freal ized fuck nia

"oh god oh fuck whats that noise huh." You hear a very odd noise in the distance that appears to be a song

HIT OR MISS I GUESS THEY TOOK THE MOTHER FUCKIN KIDS KAREN PLEASE LET ME FUCKING SEE THEM YOU BITCH

nah boi I just had my dick sucked by a [REDACTED] and it felt [DATA EXPUNGED]

all the sudden you realized, that you were ninja from fornite. you then began to run because drake began to follow singing hotline bling and I needed fucking help. He started to run...

Running.

Towards.

You.

While I was running I was sure I heard Top15s starting to talk about a Miracle Mattress. God I could not tell you how bad I wanted that fuckin mattress

Your heart was beating erratically and you could almost taste the freedom. I couldn't wait to taste bitch Lasagne which I hadn't had in a very long time

A smile you had on your face soon disappeared when your eyes caught the sight of the same thing from before. The big dildo in the corner with a cock by it. By cock I mean chicken and by dildo i mean a nice fresh Souffl .

I began to cast a spell that gives me 5 dollars and a couple thousand flight miles for United Airlines because of their low prices and great service! Thanks United! #AD

"Okay, time for Operation Take Back The Swedish Capital Building (Your local IKEA)."

I was hoping the entire time that maybe Barack Obama would save me but I said "IT" to many times so I get the feeling I probably wouldn't. So instead I began to flex my BRAND NEW ROLEX AND SUPREME T-SHIRT AND MY GUCCI SLIDES. I then realized something... he was a hater... and then I thought

Oh god, what if he s a drug addic- You didn t have time to finish your thought when you found yourself on the floor, body hurting all over. You tried prying off the man on top of you. ALl the sudden you felt a buldge. OwO whats this, look at your buldgy wolgy OwO it feels so hard. can I have a taste pweese. He then said the N word.

He then started to threaten me that he would do something so bad and so terrible that you would have to give him the chaos emeralds (wait what)

"I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT"  
All the sudden at that moment, he became tracer and became a wizard Harry and asked the question,

"Please, I need head, and that body pillow can't give me that shit"

Stealing a glance at the body pillow you now held in your hand you couldn t help but bite your lip.

Should you take it with you?

he then took a hit of his vape, grabbed the body pillow and said,  
"PLEASE GIVE ME MY HENTAI OWO *moans* PLEASE I NEED THAT SHIT. I NEED MY HENTAI DADDY PLEASE WRECK MY AS[REDACTED BUT YET THE DATA IS EXPUNGED]

He looks like John Scarce. But no Scarce he s at the local Strip CLub making it rain. Yeah, that s right. This is just my imagination playing tricks on me

n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word n word W-What do you want? You bit your lip and mentally face palmed because of your stutter. "i can't believe you said that."

Please bruh give me money for the vending machine

Just give me the mask and nobody will end up hurt His voice was low, gruff. Something about it made you feel uneasy and you clutched the mask to your chest. You shook your head slowly. im not quite sure how to do this math problem tho

No It came out as a whisper and you took another step back. Him proceeding to take another closer. "please i need your money for the vending machine i wanna by a gatorade bruh", he whispered quitely.

i listen to soulja boy because he out here crankin that soulja boy

im white but i can say the n word

Ice blue eyes.

The same eyes as Pyro's.

Pyrocynical randomly showed up and we had no idea what to do.

"What is he doing here?!"

So guys we did it we reached a quarter of a million subsribers, 250000 subsribers and still growing. The fact we reached this goal in such as short amount of time is just amazing, I-I just love you guys so m- Just then we heard a distant snap and things started to happen

Everything started to go dark as for the power was beggining to go out throughout the city after the snap occured. I couldn't believe thanos had done this. I didn't even get the chance to try out my new Pornhub Premium Membership cuz I wanted to watch Step Sister helps Step Bro with his morning "problem". slowly everything started to fade. and then i heard a owo. everything went dark


End file.
